The Hybrid
by wordsaredeadly
Summary: Sadie Souza always knew she was a supernatural. The catch? She is a werewolf and a necromancer. What happens when the Pack and a new kid are thrown into the mix? Summary suck but please give it a shot! T for later chapters. Some fixes have been made.
1. The Beggining

Sorry for any errors! I am not known for perfection!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Darkest Powers.**

I wandered down the dark hallway until i emerged into the light. Mom and dad were waiting there for me. They said that they have something very important to tell me. They asked me to sit down,so i did. They said since was only 9 it wont effect me yet. What they told me blew my mind. They told me that dad is a werewolf. Mom is a necromancer.

They were both very powerful because they were genetically modified.

Normally i would have only been a necromancer or a human. But because they were genetically modified all bets were off. And they weren't sure which one i Was. But before we found out we would need to find uncle Simon auntie Tori great aunt Lauren and grandpa. Then we would run.

That was me 7 years ago. Now i am Sadie, a developing supernatural hybrid. That's right. I said hybrid. I am a werewolf necromancer. And before you start wondering yes i am a girl. Because my parents are genetically modified i resulted in a mix of both. Ever since that day i have felt somewhat lost.

We didn't have much trouble finding uncle Simon and grandpa and great aunt Lauren want too difficult either. The person who we had the most trouble contacting was auntie Tori.

Auntie Tori works for the resistance as a professional hacker and they just had a break through. We had to wait for 3 months to get a hold of her, but as soon as we explained the situation she was on board completely.

We met in Buffalo the day after i turned 15 at a restaurant. Then we all bought plane tickets Wisconsin and left. That was when things got ugly.

As we were boarding the plane i started to get a slight fever and kinda itchy. Dad looked kind of worried but mom said its too early and that i would be fine. Then as we sat down my leg started to twitch. Mom picked me up and ran me to the plane bathroom. That was slightly embarrassing but i couldn't be to concerned with that at that moment. She locked the door behind us and looked around.

The bathroom she had locked us in was surprisingly spacious, for an air plane. Mom looked at me and said. "You are Changing. It will hurt a little but it will be over fast. You might throw up. But you will be okay."

i nodded. She continued" you need to take you shoes off and put on this stretchy body suit. Then you need to get on your hands and knees".

She hands me a body suit and i did as she said. Then it happened. Spasm after spasm. They felt like someone beating me with a board covered in dull nails. I could feel my nails grow, my spine Changing and my face growing longer.

Then it was over. I was back to my normal self. As i stood up i realized that i had thrown up all over. Mom helped me clean up and get dressed then we took our seats beside dad.

He gave me a worried look, so i gave him the thumbs up, and then he gave mom the i told you so look. She ignored him. Fortunately that was all the surprises for that particular plane ride.

A few days after we arrived at the hotel dad told me that he was going to take me grocery shopping. In other words that meant that he was going to have a conversation with me that would consist of him mumbling and cursing and going for a drive that involved no groceries what so ever. Great. "So what happened?" dad asked. He knew what happened. He just wanted to hear it from my mouth.  
"I started Changing"i said  
" Did you?" he swore " I knew this week was a bad idea we should have waited another week to leave." he grumbled  
" Why ?"  
" I told Chloe that you were starting to smell like werewolf but she said it was just my imagination. I told Simon too but..." he muttered.  
" Umm dad ? Right here you know."  
"Mmm? Sorry."  
" So what does it mean? Me Changing and all."  
"It means trouble. For all of us, but you especially. You must remain with or very close to me for the next little while OK? Sadie? Do you understand me?"  
" Why? I'm not going to rip anyone's throat out or anything."  
" No. But other werewolf's might just rip out yours. You are starting to smell like a werewolf now and that opens a whole new world of problems. And you might start Changing again and you need an experienced person with you for that."  
"You Change all by yourself."  
" I didn't when i wasn't a full werewolf and even then the first few times i had someone with me."  
" Uncle Simon?"  
"No. Chloe."  
" That's why mom grabbed me instead of you. Because you don't want to know what you looked like"  
"Yeah."he scratched the back of his head. "But now i don't have much of a choice."  
I looked at him funny. Then i realized that i felt hot and i was scratching my arm. I rolled my eyes and dad stopped the car. "Get out." i obeyed. He threw me the body suit and turned around. I quickly put it on and was really glad it was black.  
"I'm done." Dad picked me up and ran into the trees beside the road. He placed me on my hands and knees in a clearing."Its gonna be okay dad."  
"Yeah. Its gonna have to be." I was thrown into painful spasms once more. the pain was just as bad as the time before but it was longer before i was back to normal. Once i had finished, i sat on the ground and cried.i didn't know what for or why but i cried. After i had finished crying i stood up looked and looked dad in the face. His face was emotionless. And i completely understood him.  
"lets go back before some one missed us. Auntie Tori wanted to show me something cool."  
"Yeah. Lets head back."

**This is my first fan fiction ,so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism but please no flames! If you don't like it don't read it. **


	2. Not So Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

The thing auntie Tori had wanted to show me was a five hundred dollar shopping spree gift card and she was going to take me. Just me and her. No dad. How she managed this i don't know. Maybe it was the fact that shes a witch. We went for lunch first. Then we hit the mall. We looked around and bought some cute things. After a while Auntie Tori said that she had to go to the washrooms and asked if i would watch the bags.

While i was waiting for her a guy walked up to me. He was taller than me but not by much. He had brown hair that was kinda long and green eyes. Kinda cute i thought to myself.

" You look lonely all by your self over here" his low voice was smooth and relaxed.

"Just waiting for someone." i replied

"Not your boyfriend i hope. He might get jealous, you talking to me"

"Good thing i don't have a boyfriend then." He looked at me with a surprises expression

" You don't? Too bad. Not many girls like you." Just then Auntie Tori walked out of the bathroom. "See you around then."he said as he walked away. Auntie Tori swore

"Sadie, Who was that?" she asked

"I have no idea."

" What did he say?"

"He said that there aren't many girls like me"

"Lets go. " She said as she grabbed our bags.

When we got back to the hotel we dropped our bags off at the room and went to meet mom and dad at the restaurant down stairs. As we sat down dad looked at me with an alarmed expression. I asked " Whats wrong dad?"

"Come with me." He led me up to the hotel room and closed the door behind us. He swore.

"Whats wrong dad?"

" Why do i smell another werewolf on you."

" What do you mean?"

"i mean i smell another werewolf on you"

"well i was at the mall so..."

"So nothing! There has been another werewolf in close enough proximity to rub his scent on you. Did you talk to anyone without Auntie Tori right beside you?"

"well there was this boy who came up to me and talked to me while Auntie Tori was in the bathroom..." Dad swore again.

"what did he say? Sadie this is really important. what did he say."

"he said that there aren't many girls like me."

" Did you get his name."

"no."

"why not?"

"i didn't have the chance to." Dad when on muttering to himself."Should we tell mom?"

"yes. I will tell Chloe not you."

"dad" i said exasperated. he just glared at me. After that was taken care of we went down stairs.

I swear, every episode is followed by an even grander one.

A few days after that instance mom and uncle Simon and i decided to take a walk. Since we had decided to stay in Wisconsin for a while we had rented an apartment. Mom had a poltergeist friend that she liked to talk to and wanted me to meet some day, through her because this was before we knew about the hybrid thing.

So we decided that her and me and uncle Simon were going to talk to Liz yo day. So we walked to the nearest park because that's where they had arranged to meet. When we got there we went to the back of the park so mom could summon her. Mom had told me a few times before how she summoned the ghosts from wherever they are. So today i decided to pretend with her. I started before her because i secretly hoped that i could do it by myself. Turned out i could. I pictured Liz like mom had described her and pulled. I caught a shimmer to my left so i pulled harder and Liz appeared in front of me looking confused.

"The voice that called me sounded like Chloe s so i thought i would check it out but..."Mom whirled around and looked at Liz.

"Your here? But i didn't call you yet." She frowned then looked at me." Did you summon her"

"I don't know"

"That's the voice i herd calling me! "shouted Liz

"Sadie,"said uncle Simon" did you pretend to summon like your mom summons"

"Yes...Why?"

"Can you see her?"

"yes... What does that mean Mom?"

"Mom?!" exclaimed Liz " So this must be your daughter. The one who you said was a werewolf?! If shes a werewolf then why can see me?"

"I don't know. Follow us to the apartment "said mom When walked back to the apartment very slowly because we didn't need to draw attention our selves. Once we were in the apartment we locked to door behind us. Mom started calling for great aunt Lauren and uncle Simon for grandpa. They came running in to the main room.

"Whats wrong? "said great aunt Lauren

"Sadie can summon and Change. What does that mean? "they stood there gaping"Kit aunt Lauren? ! Say something!"

"It means that Sadie must be under supervision at all times now more than ever"a voice rumbled behind us. We turned around to see dad standing there.

"Hey id be happy to help with that" said a voice behind me. I jumped around to find Liz standing inches from me. Everyone but mom stared at me

"Liz is here."said mom. every one looked relived when mom pointed her out.

" That's a great idea Liz"said grandpa " in fact that's such a wonderful idea that i think we will try it out don't you think Derek?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. what if someone comes along what is Liz gonna do bump the garbage can next to them to try and spook them away?"dad asked incredulously

" no she will probably pick up the garbage can and conk them on the head with it"replied mom"shes whacked you before. you know how much force she puts out behind those blows. And besides Liz could take night duty,or when you and i am Simon are at work she could watch her then. I'm not saying all the time but sometimes could be useful"

"i said no."

"Please Derek. See reason"

" Fine but only for an hour at a time and dad or Lauren has to be there unless its in the house."

After that was all decided grandpa thought he'd go out and get some cord he needed for something. Or something like that and asked if i would like to come. Since mom and dad were at work we would bring Liz with us. I agreed so about an hour later we went to the mall.

**Sorry if Derek seems a little OCC! I tried my best!**


	3. Coulter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

When we got to the store i said that id wait outside for him grandpa said " as long as i can see you and Liz stays right beside you " so i sat on a bench right outside the store and waited. The lineup was somewhat long to get to the till and as i waited a crowd of people sauntered by.

Almost as soon as i lost sight of grandpa two muscly guys sat down on either side of me. I could hear grandpa calling me but when i tried to answer muscle #1 put his hand over my mouth. Then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I saw Liz run to tell grandpa.

Muscle #2 led the way to a door that said staff only and opened it. Muscle #1 went through the door way with me sling over his shoulder. Before muscle#2 could close the door, the guy who had talked to me a few days ago appeared in front of him."Now what are you doing to this nice girl pal? It doesn't look like you are being very kind to her."

"We are doing our job, now get out of the way scum."sneered #1. The boy was holding the door open.

"See, i don't think i can do that."

"is that so? Then i might just have to provide you with some assistance" said #1 as he attempted to push the boy out if the way. The boy dodged it easily, shoved the man and tackled the other. All three of us hit the ground with a thud.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you wolf boy!"the boy yanked me up and kicked the man on the ground across his temple,knocking him out. He pulled me past the other man and kicked him in the crotch really hard. Then he practically dragged me along as we ran back towards the electronics shop. Halfway there we skidded to a stop.

"Walk slowly with me" he whispered in my ear"My name is Coulter. I know what your thinking, this guys a creep, but trust me your safe for now"

"I'm not safe for now. I'm in deep trouble with my dad. And so are you. He knows your scent now and now hes got a name too. Yes i know your a werewolf." He opened his mouth and shut it again. "There are lots more thins i know about you than you know about me. That's a good thing. Lets keep it that way."

" At least tell me your name. I also know your a werewolf but I'm not sure how. As for your dad i think i can handle him."This was officially one of the stupidest boys id ever met. He thought he could handle my dad. Id like to see him try

"My name is Sadie. And i was born a werewolf thanks." and a necromancer i said to my self.

" But your a girl."

"Can we please not get into details. I need to find Liz and grandpa."

"Okay... What do they look like.?"

" Forget Liz, my grandpa is Korean if that helps"

" Is that him over there?" Coulter asked pointing to grandpa. I bolted towards him and gave him a hug. Then i turned around and motioned for Coulter to come over.

"Who's this? "asked grandpa

" This is Coulter. He saved me. I will get into details later. I need you to come with us" i said turning to Coulter.

" I've got nowhere to be."

"Grandpa i need you to call dad and tell him to meet us at home."

"what for?"

"Help"

When we got back dad was already there. He was raging, of course. Ah dad.

"You, boy name and explanation. You have 10 seconds. Go." dads voice was icy cold.

" C-Coulter. I had thought i sme-"

"Times up."

"Dad let me explain! At least before you tear him to shreds." dad turned toward me. He looked really close to saying no.

"Fine."

" I went with grandpa and Liz to the electronics store in the mall, almost got kidnapped. Coulter saved me and brought me to grandpa"

" Do you think that's a good enough reason not to beat his ass out the door?"

"Yes I do."

"And why do you think so?"

"Who's Liz?"i looked at Coulter unsure what to tell him

" Sadie don't you dare tell him" warned dad

"Why not Derek? He stuck here for a while at least until everyone gets home and we have a conversation about and with Coulter." said grandpa

" Because the more people that know the more danger it puts her in?"

"Sadie do you trust this boy?" asked grandpa

" Yes. He saved me. If he wanted me harmed he would of let those guys take me or even helped them "

"Fine. But if he slips up then he will see the end of his days coming very shortly. " I turned to Coulter.

" I am a werewolf and a necromancer. Liz is my ghost friend. " Coulter looked at me like he was unsure weather to believe me or not.

"I and her mom are genetically modified." i was surprised dad said anything, let alone that.

"So Sadie is a... Is both a...werewolf, non-bitten, and a necromancer?"

"Yes i guess I'm just another freak of nature-"

" What does that make me and Chloe and Simon and Tori?"

" Dad I-i didn't mean it that way-"

" Forget it."he grumbled as he stalked off to his and moms room.

" I'm sure he knows what you meant Sadie."consoled grandpa

" A Hybrid. That's what you are." said Coulter

" A hybrid." It felt weird saying it out loud. But at least it had a name now.

"Whats a Hybrid?" i turned around so fast my long dirty blond hair hit Coulter in the face. Mom was standing there looking confused

" I'm a Hybrid. That's what Coulter said."

" Whose Coulter?" I forgot that mom didn't knot who counter was. So i introduced him to mom. And told her what happened. And told her that i had managed to piss off dad.

" Well that's quite a story"

"yeah."

"So what do we do now?"asked Coulter

"You stay with us. "said uncle Simon


	4. Story Time

Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkest Powers.**

As soon as great aunt Lauren got home from work she checked me and Coulter for injuries while i explained what Coulter is doing here. After announcing that we were fine she said that she would go and talk to dad. Grandpa had already tried and failed. When she had gone I dropped onto the couch and invited Coulter to come sit next to me.

"So let me get this straight. Your parents are genetically modified, making you supernatural types, a werewolf and a necromancer. "

"Yeah and apparently I'm Changing early and am a fairly powerful necromancer."

"You're already Changing? I bet you're younger than me and I've only just had a few of my first complete Changes. I bet the necromancer stuff isn't helping either. I wonder if you can talk to the dead in wolf form." We talked for a little while.

"Sadie, I need to talk to you" called Great-aunt Laurens voice from another room

"I'll be right back. " I said trying to Coulter "Coming" I called. When I entered the room it was dark. Great-aunt Lauren was sitting on the bed in the middle.

"Come sit" she said, patting the bed beside her" I was talking to your dad about what happened earlier. He's worried for you."

"He's always worried for me. Even before we knew that I was a werewolf and a necromancer. And now that I was almost kidnapped I'm going to have to be perfect to prove that he doesn't have to be so protective. Maybe if I can convince him that Coulter might be able to protect me he would back off, but right now dad wants to kick him to the curb" we both went silent for what seemed like forever.

"So why shouldn't I?" dads voice made me jump

"He could be helpful. He can't go anywhere as long as he knows what I am." I felt the urge not to let him leave us. To make him stay.

"I'll go talk to him. Stay here." so I sat on the bed with great aunt Lauren waiting for dad to come back. I listened for what they were saying, but could only hear a soft murmur. After a while dad came and got me.

"We have had a reasonable discussion about our situation. And I have decided that Coulter will stay with us. No matter what." When dad said those words, something inside me felt relieved.

Right after that dad Uncle Simon and Coulter went to get all of his things. They returned with a duffel bag and a back pack.

"Is that all you have?" I asked

"Yeah I've been living in an abandon warehouse. Dad was killed in a fight when I was little. Never knew my mom"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Come on Sadie; get what you need." rumbled dad

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You and Chloe and Coulter are going on a road trip. I will follow close behind with uncle Simon and auntie Tori. Dad and Lauren will follow me."

"Why?"

"Because we need to go." I saw the impatience in his eyes. I knew that I better get my butt in gear if dad was impatient. I got my things and got in the car.

We all sat in the car in silence for what seemed years. "So Coulter" mom said "You said you were a werewolf"

"Yup. That's why I approached Sadie in the mall."

"And it never occurred to you that she might be part of a pack or the Pack?"

"She smelled of others but I didn't see them as a threat to myself."

"It seems that you aren't a part of a pack. Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

"You guys first." mom nodded

"OK. When Sadie's father and I were around your age we were put in a group home for" mom blushed "certain reasons. I met Derek Simon and Tori while I was there. At the time I didn't know about supernaturals but Derek and Simon did. They had been raised knowing what they were, werewolf and sorcerer respectively, but I had no idea that I was a necromancer.

They eventually explained the supernatural world to me. We spent more time with each other deciding that Simon and I would break out to find Simon and Derek's dad, who was missing at the time. Before we escaped we found out that one of our other house mates, Rae was one of us too, an exustio half-demon. So she was going to break out with us. On the night of the break-out, we couldn't find Derek anywhere, so I convinced Simon and Rae to go ahead and that I would find Derek and let him know we are leaving. I found Derek in mid-Change. After he finished we both ran and found Simon and Rae. On our way there I got a nasty cut on my arm. Shortly after our reunion the Edison Group found us and the boys took distraction duty as Rae and I ran. We went to my Aunt Lauren's house where she stitched up my arm, drugged us and took us back to the Edison lab. She thought she was doing the right thing at the time. The Edison Group didn't capture the boys but went on avidly searching for them.

I quickly convinced the man holding Rae, Tori and I to let me search with them for the boys. We never found out how Tori got to the lab. While we were "searching" for the boys, I escaped with Tori who is a witch. We found the boys and went on the run. While we were on a bus to the boys fathers friend's house Derek and I got off because Derek had to Change separating us from Simon and Tori.

After Derek was finished we stole a ride in the back of a van, took a bus, and walked the rest of the way to the friend, Andrews, house. On the way to the bus we ran into two man eating werewolves who wanted to take Derek to the Pack and blame him for their man-eating. We fortunately escaped them and made it to Andrews where we met up with Simon and Tori but we were ambushed by who we thought was the Edison Group.

Andrew helped us escape and we went to a safe house where we met some people from a group that Andrew belonged to. Andrew turned out to be who hired the man-eaters to take Derek to the Pack but the werewolves had received orders from one of these group members to kill Derek and me if needed. We found out the night Derek completed his full Change. One of the wolves tried to kill me but it only resulted in his own death. The next day the group that Andrew had belonged to betrayed him, killed him, and sold us all, except Derek who was hiding in the attic, to the Edison Group. They took us to the lab, where we escaped with the help of my Aunt Lauren, Derek and Kit, Simon and Derek's dad. We were on the run for about a year and an half. After that we all went our separate ways but kept in touch. Derek and I got married and had Sadie, Tori went to become a pro hacker and Simon was in school. Your turn"

"My mom took off right after I was born. I was one of four but two died at birth. The other one my mom took with her." Coulter had a pained look in his eyes. "The one she took was a girl. Dad said that she gave birth at home and as soon as she could stand she left. Dad was left to take care of me by himself. He was moody but he always put on a smile for me. He home schooled me and taught me about werewolves. When I was seven he took me for a walk in the park like he usually did. But this time was different. On our way back dad decided to take me for ice cream. On our way there we were cornered by four werewolves. Dad tied to protect me. I managed to get away but as I looked back..." he trailed off. A tear ran down his face. I put my arm around him and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" I whispered.

"After that I ran home. I grabbed what I thought I needed things like money and clothes. Then I ran as far as I could away-from home. I've been hoping from warehousing to safe house to warehouse again ever since"

"How old are you now?" I asked

"16."

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said Mom, "But I think you two deserve to know why we have taken a sudden road trip. Derek received a letter from the Pack. They have asked him in years past, before Sadie was born, to come and visit. Then they found out about the genetic modification and the Alpha, Elena Michaels, insisted that we all come and see the Pack. Now that we know Sadie is two supernatural types we need to find a safe place for her. So we are going to the Pack."

**Please Review!**


	5. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

So, after the long drive from Wisconsin to Syracuse we finally arrived at Stonehaven, the home of the Pack. We pulled up to a huge stone house surrounded by forest.

We all got out and followed dad to the front door. As we got closer to the house something, my wolf I think, inside of me growled, but calmed down when Coulter moved beside me. _Weird_ I thought.

When we got to the door dad raised his fist to knock, but before he could put flesh to wood the door opened to reveal a teenage boy who had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
He turned around and yelled" Mom! The people are here!"  
Coulter, dad, and I winced at the loud noise.

" No need to yell Logan. I already know they're here" called a female voice. A tall blonde haired blue eyed woman came to the door. She looked about 30.

"Hello my name is Elena. I presume your Derek", she said pointing to dad," and it appears that you brought the whole family. Please come inside and we will get to know each other."  
She ushered us inside and brought us into a living room. She told us to sit down and that she would go get the others.

When she came back with eight other people, one of the men stepped in the room and growled. Dad looked like he wanted to growl, but he put an arm around mom instead. However Coulter grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him while growling back at the man. He got a glare from dad, so he stopped growling but didn't let go of me.

Elena gave the man a look and he quieted down. They all sat down across from us. There were 7 boys and 2 girls, counting Elena.

"We will start with Pack members and go to the right. And I don't care if you think it's obvious I want you to say your supernatural type." said Elena with a pointed look at the growly man.

A dark haired older looking man went first. "My name is Jeremy Danvers and I am a werewolf. Clayton is my adoptive son."

Next up was the growly man. "Clay Danvers. Werewolf. Elena is my mate and Logan and Kate are our children."

A black haired man went next. "My name is Antonio Sorrentino and I am a werewolf. Nicholas is my son."

Next when a man who was a younger version of Antonio. "My name is Nick Sorrentino and I am a werewolf."

"My name is Noah Albright and I am a werewolf." said a brown haired younger looking man.

Next was a light brown haired man who was missing part of his pinky and his ring finger on his left hand. "My name is Reese Williams and I am a werewolf."

Next was Logan. "My name is Logan Danvers. Werewolf. You already know my parents."

After Logan went a girl who looked like Elena. "My name is Kate. Werewolf. Before you ask questions, I was born a werewolf."

Then Elena. "Names Elena. Werewolf."

The intros continued. First Great-aunt Lauren saying she was human, then grandpa saying he was a sorcerer, then Uncle Simon saying he was also a sorcerer, then Auntie Tori saying that she was a witch with sorcerer blood making her related to "That dumb-ass" she said pointing to Uncle Simon, then Mom and Dad,then Coulter, and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Hi. My name is Sadie Souza. My parents are Chloe and Derek Souza. I am…," I hesitated. "A necromancer and a werewolf…" I looked around the room expecting to see disgust on all of their faces but instead I saw wonder and curiosity, especially from Logan and Jeremy.

"Now that we all know each other let's look at sleeping arrangements." said Elena. "Kate and Sadie will share a room, Coulter and Logan, Kit and Simon, Me and Clay, Chloe and Derek, Noah and Reese, Lauren and Tori, and Jeremy can have the couch."  
Everyone dispersed to go to their rooms or couch , if you were Jeremy, as it was getting late. I followed Kate up some stairs and down a hallway. She opened a door and led me in. She sat on one bed and I took the other.  
"So you and Coulter eh?" Kate's voice startled me.  
"Nope. I wish..." I sighed.  
"Are you sure? When we walked in the room and dad started growling, he seemed pretty protective of you."  
"I officially met him less than 48 hours ago. I'm pretty sure we aren't a thing."  
" Oh sweetie you don't have to be an item to be mates. As for the 48 hour thing? Doesn't matter either."  
"Mates?"  
"Your parents never told you about mates?" I shook my head "Well let me inform you. Mates come from our wolf halves and are your one and only true love. You can never love or be attracted to anyone else but them, so it sucks if they don't love you back. We are super protective of our mates and have an instinct to protect them, whatever the cost. It's also love at first sight. What was your first thought when you saw Coulter?"  
I paled. I had thought he was cute. I informed Kate of my thoughts and she jumped up and down squealing.  
"And when we were walking up to the house I was uneasy but when he moved beside me I felt more relaxed, like I was safe..." I trailed off.  
Kate sat down on the bed again and got her serious face on." You have to tell Coulter."  
"Uumm... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"  
" I just found out that I'm bound to him for life, and now you want me to go scare him away by telling him if he doesn't love me back I'll be lonely forever?"

"He won't be scared away. Probably the opposite."  
"And have my dad kill him when he finds us making out if he does love me back? No thanks."  
"Then tell your dad first, and then tell Coulter."

"I think I'll tell Auntie Tori, then mom, then Coulter and let mom tell dad. That way I don't have to deal with dad's wrath right away."

"Okay… when are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know… when I work up the courage."

"You can't afford to wait that long. You two will go crazy. I remember when mom made dad sleep on the couch one night because he stole her rabbit twice while they were hunting. They were both miserable and horny."

"Well if that's the case then I might as well make it tomorrow. I don't want to be miserable, and I definitely do not want to be horny."

The next morning before breakfast I went to talk to Auntie Tori. I knocked on her and Great-aunt Lauren's door. Auntie Tori opened the door, a scowl on her face, until she saw that it was me. Her face softened. "What's up Sadie? Do you need something?"

"Actually yeah I need to tell you something, but you need to promise not to freak out."

"I promise not to alert the whole house. Here come into my room and I'll put a silence spell on it." She led me into her empty room and shut the door. Then she murmured some words in Greek or Latin, and motioned me to tell her.

"Well… I found out last night that Coulter is… my mate." I exhaled shakily

"What?! Awe! My little Sadie is growing up! Have you told him yet? Have you told your mom yet? Do you even know what that is? Did you tell your dad? He's going to be pissed." She continued to rant on like this for quite a while, hand motions and hair flying, before I could stop her to answer some of her questions.

"No, I haven't told anyone. The only other person who knows is Kate and she is the one who told me. I'm on my way to tell mom who will tell dad while I tell Coulter."

"Okay. Do you want me to distract your dad after your mom tells him?"

"Please and thank you that would be great."

"Alright, let's go."

I as I went to tell mom I bumped into Uncle Simon. I told him to go and help Auntie Tori but I didn't tell him why. He hurried off looking worried. I knocked on mom and dad's door. Dad answered the door.

"Is mom in?" I asked. Mom stuck her head out the door.

"What do you need Sadie?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure Hun." She shooed dad out of the room giving him a look saying that he better not listen or else. "What is it?"

"Coulter is my mate. I need you to tell dad while I tell Coulter, please." I whispered.

"Oh Sadie, that's wonderful! Are you sure it's him?" she whisper-shouted.

"Yes I'm sure. I really, really like him. I don't know him well enough to say I love him yet but I do."

"Alright, I'll go tell your father, you go tell the boy in question."

"Oh, and Uncle Simon and Auntie Tori are going to help distract him when you've finished telling him so I will have a chance to tell Coulter."

She nodded and I set off to find Coulter.

I found him in a library talking with Logan about basketball. Suddenly all of my courage disappeared, replaced by fear and nervousness.

"Hey Coulter, can I talk to you for a second? I have to tell you something." He looked at Logan who, in turn, wiggled his eyebrows at Coulter saying, "I believe Coulter has something to tell you too."

Coulter glared at him and pulled me out of the room. We kept on going till we found ourselves in a forest.

"Okay you first" I said to him. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I hope you don't run away from me when I tell you this… I actually wasn't going to say anything but…. Sadie…you're…you're my mate." He said it so quietly that if I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't have heard him. His olive green eyes met my emerald green ones. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in.

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you. I thought _you_ were going to run away from _me._"

"Sadie I could never run away from you." We had been unconsciously moving closer to each other till we were centimeters apart. Millimeters apart. Then he kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. Then a voice cleared behind us. We jumped apart to find Great-aunt Lauren standing behind us, hands on her hips.

"What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" She tapped a foot on the ground. "Well? I'm waiting." Our mouths opened and closed like fish out of water. Then we looked at each other. Our eyes met conveying the same thought. _Run._ So we turned around and took off deeper into the forest, ignoring Great-aunt Lauren's shouts of protest.

**Please, please, please review!**


	6. Furry Fun

**Thanks for the 100+ views! For that you get two chapters in one day! Sorry that it's kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

We ran for about a mile, then slowed to a walk, laughing.

"Did you see her face when we ran? It was hilarious!"

"I was worried that it was my dad standing there, because if it was we would have been in deep crap."

"Yeah, probably." Coulter smiled.

"So… about the whole mate thing… does this mean we're together?"

"If you want it to."

"I definitely want it to." He laughed and pulled me close. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his already comforting scent. "Should we head back and tell the others before they come looking for us?"

"Sure, or at least we can inform everyone who didn't hear it from Lauren."

"Yeah we will have to deal with that too." We started walking hand in hand, fingers entwined. "Earlier when Logan said you had something to tell me… You told him?"

"No. Actually he told me. I didn't know what a mate was or that I had one till he asked if we were mates. Then he explained it all and told me you were mine and that I better tell you soon."

"Really? Same with me except it was Kate who told me."

"That goes to show how little we actually know about our own kind huh."

"Yup." He stopped us and put a hand to my forehead. I looked at him funny.

"Are you feeling alright? You look and feel feverish…" As he trailed off his eyes widened. "Oh crap you're about to Change." I took a moment to assess how I felt at the moment. Yup, pretty crappy. Could the Change have better timing (Insert sarcasm here)?

"What should I do?"

"Well there's no stopping it so let's find you a clearing and strip you down. Unless you want to go commando after? You know what never mind."

I rolled my eyes at the perverted-ness of my new boyfriend's mind and set off with Coulter in tow. We found a suitable clearing and I told him to turn around. He did and I stripped down to my undergarments and got on all fours. I had no luxury of the body-suit this time. That was the last thing I remember before pain ripped through my body, bones crunching, re-arranging themselves to become more wolf-like. Then I felt comforting hands rubbing my back as the blonde fur pushed through my skin, and a voice in my ear telling me that it's all right, that I'm doing good, that it's almost over. Then it was over. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't move the right way. I growled and jumped at the wolf-like sound. Then I put two and two together. I had completed the Change. I looked at Coulter. "You make a beautiful wolf, Sadie." He said while grinning like an idiot.

I snorted and tried to stand up, only to fall down.

"Takes a little getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it."

I tried once more and stood on wobbly legs. I took a few steps forward and discovered that if I just walk it works fine rather than about every leg movement. Coulter picked up my clothes and said "Let's go back to the house and make our announcements." I grinned a wolfy grin and set off in the direction of the house.

I waited for Coulter to open the door and when he did I bolted into the house making a mad-dash to find people to scare, namely Great-aunt Lauren. But before I could get far I barreled accidentally into Clay. When I realized who I had run into I turned and hid behind Coulter, not really wanting to take a beating, verbally or else. Clay stood up dusting himself off cursing me under his breath. He shot a glare at me before stalking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Coulter just laughed and I glared at him. We headed towards the living room where Elena and mom were having an intense discussion about birthing. Great one mom. I walked in the room and sat down. They paused and looked at me before mom runs up to me and hugs me.

"You finally Changed." I heard dad come into the room from behind me. I pulled from mom's grasp to turn around and give dad the "obvious much" look.

"I also hear that you and Coulter are mates?" Dad's tone did not portray how he felt on the subject.

"Yes sir." I heard fear in Coulter's voice. I nodded and dad said ,

"We will discuss this after you Change back." Again I nodded and headed off to my room to Change back.

**Review, review, review!**


	7. Dangers of Mating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers... Yet...**

After I Changed back, to prolong the inevitable, I went and took a long, hot shower. After my nice shower I took my time to dry my hair and pick out new clothes. After I put off the conversation long enough, I decided that I might as well get it over with.

I found dad and Coulter in the library, sitting in silence, the air thick with tension. I sat down beside Coulter and took his hand, his fingers entwined in mine.

"Are you two both aware what a mate is?"

I told dad what Kate told me last night minus the "so it sucks if they don't love you back", and the "What was your first thought when you saw him?" part. Coulter confirmed that this is what he knew a mate to be.

"It seems that you are informed well enough, but your friends left out some very important details. To become officially mated you have to… uh… _mate_." Coulter squirmed beside me and I cringed on the word _mate. _I knew we weren't getting out of here without _the talk_."The male will bite the female at any point, making a mental bond, enabling you to talk to each other mentally and feel each other's feelings. It also marks the female as 'his' and all other males will leave her alone. That being said I will now take this opportunity to review the dangers of _mating_." And here it comes. I look over a Coulter and his face closely resembles a tomato. His hands go sweaty in mine, so I give them what I hope was a reassuring squeeze.

"Dad," I interrupt him before he can continue. "I think we know the dangers of _mating_, as you put it . Can we please, _please_ NOT have this talk right now?"

"Sadie, I think that-" mom walked in the room, cutting him off.

"I think they know the dangers of sex Derek." Dad cringed at the word _sex_. "If we need to review them at a later date we will but I trust them to be responsible." Saved by mom! Woo hoo! I stood up and dragged a shocked Coulter from the room as fast as I could manage. When we arrived in the kitchen I let go of his hand and looked him in the eye.

"I will be forever scarred by that conversation." He said as he shook his head.

"And I forever embarrassed." I said as I got out two apples tossing one to him.

"Do you want to go for a run? Clear our heads?"

"Sure. Meet at the front door in 5?"

"Sounds good to me."

**I'm so so so sorry that it's so short! that's just the way it turned out. To make up for that I will give you two Chapters! **


	8. Horny Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers...but I do own Coulter;)**

I went to my room and asked Kate if I could borrow a pair of sweatpants.

"Sure. What do you need them for?"

"Going for a run with Coulter."

" Oh cool. Did you tell him he is your mate yet?"

"Yup. Now we are officially together."

"Yay! No horny teenagers!"

"Accept my dad almost gave us the talk." She made a sad face.

" Awe! Super horny teenagers."

" I won't be horny."

"You say that now…"

"whatever." I said as I yanked on the sweatpants. On my way to meet Coulter I told mom where we were headed.

As I walked to the front door, it finally all sunk in. I had a boyfriend. A mate. Someone who loved me, who I loved, who will always love me and I will always love. I smiled to myself.

"what are you smiling for?" Coulters voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you." He pulled me closer to him, arms around my waist.

"Well it's good to know that I make you smile like the Cheshire cat." I put my arms around his neck, our foreheads touching.

"Always." And then he kissed me again, soft and gentle like the first time. And this time I kissed him back. I waited for him to pull away, but when he didn't I kissed him a little firmer, lips parting slightly, not sure if this was what he wanted. He matched my movements, and slowly the kiss escalated from being simple and sweet, to loving and needing. Eventually the need for air broke us apart.

"Come on! Let's go for that run!" I said still panting as I ran out the door and down the drive veering onto a path through the forest, Coulter hot on my heels. We ran for a couple of hours before we decided to call it quits and head back to the house and shower. When we arrived at the house we found out that all the werewolves were going to Change and go for a run. Coulter and I decided to try and join them, seeing as I had already Changed today and neither of us had any training.

"All you really have to do is relax and focus on the Change." Instructed Kate.

Coulter and I nodded as the whole group went to find their own thickets to Change in.

Coulter and I decided to share one to support each other. I went first. It took me 20 minutes but I did it. I was exhausted after, but I had time to rest while Coulter Changed. It only took him 10, and he didn't seem to need to rest. We loped out of our thicket, and saw all the other werewolves waiting for us. Dad trotted up to us looked us over, sniffed us over, and gave us a wary glance. Then Elena threw her head back and howled and the rest of us all threw our heads back and answered her. Then she took off in the opposite direction. We all fell in place, Elena, Clay, Jeremy, Antonio, Nick, Reese, Noah, Kate, Logan, Dad, Me and then Coulter. We were in order from top of pack to bottom.

We ran for a while until the top five, excluding Jeremy, went off, probably to go hunt, while the rest of us wrestled.

Then it was time to Change back. Coulter and I headed back to our thicket. When we got there Coulter motioned for me to go first, so I concentrated and Changed back in 10 minutes. When I was almost done Coulter started to Change so he would be too concentrated to see anything. I quickly put on my clothes and looked for his. I found them hanging on a branch nearby and brought them to an exhausted, sweaty, and very naked Coulter. I was glad it was dark now, to hide my blush and his nakedness. Since I was turned around all I heard was the whisper of fabric as he dressed. Then I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a warm face pressed against my neck. I felt Coulter take a deep breath and shudder as he exhaled.

"You smell good." Coulter murmured against my neck.

"Do I? What do I smell like to you?"

"Mm… like honey and vanilla…" He replied while I turned round to look at him. He looked physically tired but when I looked in his eyes I saw an emotion that I couldn't place, quite like the one I felt.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little. How about yourself?"

"Absolutely, 100%, exhausted." He laughed at my statement.

"Then let's head back to the house."

We walked back hand in hand , in a comfortable silence, listening to the forest around us. When we arrived at the house Coulter opened the door and ushered me inside. We made our way to the kitchen, finding Mom and Dad making out, Mom on the counter, Dad in front of her. Coulter and I stood there for a moment mouths hitting the floor. Then we hi-tailed it out if there, ending up in Coulter and Logan's room, occupied by Logan. Logan opened his mouth like he was going to ask why we came running into the room, but saw our faces and closed his mouth deciding that he didn't want to know. He opened his mouth again, but this time got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, shooting us a wink. I rolled my eyes and sat down on Coulter's bed, patting the blanket beside me.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" I asked him as he sat down beside me, his face bright red.

"Um…no thank you." I laughed as he made a face. "You do make a beautiful wolf though Sadie." I moved closer to him putting my head on his shoulder, my arm around his waist.

"Thank you."

"You know I'm kind of thankful that Kate made you tell me I was your mate."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because now I can do this." He said as his soft lips met mine. I turned to face him so the angle was less awkward. His lips moved with mine, matching every movement like before until stupid air got in the way and so I had to break the kiss. His lips moved down my jaw line until they got to my neck. He stopped long enough to look at me for permission, and when I nodded he bit my neck hard enough to break the skin. The bite didn't hurt, not like I was expecting it to. I felt his bite race through my veins and I shuddered in pleasure. Then he moved his lips back up to mine, planting a sweet but short kiss on them.

_Thank you._ The words rang through my head in Coulter's voice.

_For what?_ I thought back to him.

_For letting me bite you._

**Omg! Thank you for all the views! Review please!**


	9. Chainsaw Please read the bottom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed with little recollection on how I got there. I felt refreshed. I sat up in bed and stretched. Then I got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. After my shower I when down to the kitchen to find Jeremy stuffing his face with pancakes. His head shot up and his eyes met mine.

"You smell different today… Care to explain?" Jeremy's voice rang out through the kitchen. He had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Um… Do I have to?"

"I would prefer if you did." _Coulter! Get your butt in the kitchen now! I need help!_

"Um…" Coulter's footsteps came pounding into the kitchen. He had a worried expression on his face, but it was hard not to laugh as he was still in his boxers and socks!_You could have had the decency to put some pants on._

_You sounded scared! I'm not going to stop and put on pants if you might be in trouble_!

I shot Coulter a look and said, "Sorry Jeremy, what did you ask me?"

"I asked why you smelled different." He gave me another knowing look. _You tell him. Please? This is why I called you down here._

"I bit her last night…"Coulter mumbled.

"I see. Well I trust you two to be responsible. I would also advise you two to go take a walk in the woods and avoid Derek."

We ran out into the forest ignoring Nick's shouts of protest when we almost bowled him over. When we arrived in the clearing we had Changed in last night we slowed to a walk, his hand finding mine. Coulter let out a gust of air, like he had been holding a breath in.

"So how long do you think it will take your dad to accept that I bit you."

"If you aren't a smart ass about it then it shouldn't take long. He knows what it's like to be on the other end of the stick so you might not die."

"Well that's better than I would expect. I mean I walked in and took his only daughter for my mate then bit her without permission right after we said that we'd be responsible."

"Well now that you put it that way, what colour would you like your funeral to be?""

"Red and gold please." I laugh, but stop short . My face drained of all colour and I feel sick. Infront of me was, what I assumed was, a residual of a blonde haired man with a chainsaw. Beneath the man was something, I assumed a human, that was torn apart limb by limb. There was what could have been a leg here and something like an arm there and blood everywhere. The worst part was the thing on the ground was still alive. I could see the slight rise and fall of it's chest, but it's eyes were closed so it was hard to tell if it was conscious. I looked closer and saw that the man with the chainsaw was a younger version of Clay. Clay raised the chainsaw and brought it down on the thing beneath him, more blood spraying. I wanted to tear myself away but I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot. Once the thing's, what I thought to be head was removed, Clay took out a black box and pressed a silver button on top a few times making the black box flash. A camera. Then it started all over again. After a few loops of the gruesome scene in front of me I managed to pull myself away hiding my head in Coulters chest, sobbing. I showed him what I had seen through our mental connection. He flinched but then his arms tightened around me, rubbing my back telling me it was okay. After some time I stopped crying and noticed that we were sitting on the ground a ways away from the murder scene.

"Was that Clay? One of the men we are staying with?"

"I-i-i-I" I started shaking. His arms tightened around me and rocked me back and forth. Then he picked me up bridal style and took me back to the house.

When we got inside Coulter took me to the study and put me down on the couch. Then he left with the promise of returning with food, drink, and Jeremy.

I curled up on the couch with my knees to my chest, trying to slow down my heart rate. Several minutes later Coulter came back fulfilling his promises. He handed me a plate with cold meat and cheese. When he sat down beside me I saw Jeremy looking at me with concern and apology in his eyes.

"I should have warned you what was out in the forest. Don't worry, Coulter told me what you saw, Clayton isn't going to come at anyone here with anything except his words. If he does I will lock him in the cages."

"What's this I hear about locking me in the cages?" The man in question walks in the room like we were discussing the time of day, rather than his punishment. My eyes widened and I shrank against Coulter

"The mutt you buzzed in the forest? Sadie is a necro."

"So she saw what happened 40 years ago and now she's scared of me and her mate might challenge her safety, take her away and endanger us all. What do you want me to do about it?"

40 years ago? How old did that make him? He didn't even look 40.

"Figure something out. I'm going to find Chloe and Elena. Why don't you go find Nick and go get more food."

Clay got up without a word to go do as Jeremy asked.

Once Clay left, Jeremy excused himself to go find mom and Elena. As he left I curled up and put my face against Coulter's chest. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back.

_He said that was 40 years ago Sadie. He's not going to hurt us now. It's okay._

_I know. I know. _ I could no longer form words. I just let everything I was feeling flow through the bond. I don't know why but it made me feel better.

_There we go._ I look at him and smile. Just then Mom and Elena walk in followed by Jeremy. Elena spoke first.

"I think we need to talk."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! For those of you who like this story, I have some bad news. I'm not getting any feedback on this story so I feel it's not liked by many people, so if I don't get feedback I'm going to discontinue this story for a while until I feel the demand is up. For the next chapter to be posted I need 10 reviews, positive or negative. Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Shopping with Tori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers...but Coulter IS mine:)**

After several hours of explanation from Elena on how Clay became a werewolf and why he did the things he did she assured us that the residual that I had seen was the only one like it in the forest. When Elena finished talking about Clay she asked, "Why were you two out in the woods without telling anyone first? Does it have to do anything with the fact that Sadie smells different?" I rolled my eyes and groaned. _Why do we have to keep telling people?_

_I can tell them again if you want._ I looked at Coulter greatfuly.

He opened his mouth to tell Elena, but then remembered that my mom was in the room. His face went bright red, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Coulter bit me, Jeremy noticed and sent us outside into the forest to try and avoid dad." I spoke so fast I barley understood myself.

Mom and Elena stood there motionless for a few moments before it sunk in. Elena opened her mouth to speak but mom cut her off. "That's great Sadie but you two need to be more careful about the rest of being mates." I groaned again. _Oh please not again!_ "Seeing as nothing further has taken place I won't review the dangers of 'mating' as your father puts it."

"Mating? Really? That's the oldest pun in the book." Said Elena sarcstilcly. "On that note however I expect as your Alpha for you two to be responsible if you do complete the bond, and as mother just remember that birthing hurts like hell." And with that both women left the room.

"Well that was… very … entertaining." Said a voice from out in the hall. Nick walked in the room and went over to, what I assumed was a liquor cabinet, and poured himself a drink.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Coulter.

"Only the part about 'mating'" he laughed. _Oh crap. I wonder how far this is going to go_. I thought to Coulter.

_We can leave right now if you want._ My answer to that was hoping out of his lap and dragging him to the kitchen. Before we rounded the corner Dad's scent hit me like a wall. I turned us around and ran the other way. When we arrived outside my room I opened the door to find Kate packing what looked like a purse.

"Hey Sadie, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with Tori and I, but seeing the rushed look on your faces and Sadie's new scent I'm guessing that you both would like to come." I nodded and she went over to our window and jumped out.

_Is she crazy?_ Coulter's voice rang through my head.

_If jumping out a window means avoiding dad I'm willing to try it._ I thought as I walked over to the window to follow suit. Before I could jump Coulter grabbed my arm.

"At least let me go first."

"Fine." Once Coulter was on the ground I sat on the edge of the window sill waiting for Coulter to move so I didn't crush him flat.

Once we were all in the van, Auntie Tori started the engine and we took off down the driveway.

"You know I'm surprised you two have avoided Derek this long." Auntie Tori's voice sounded from the front. Coulter and I just shrugged and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we arrived Kate said, "When do we have to be back by?"

"I told Lauren we would be gone for 5 hours and its noon now so we have until five. Simon is going to meet us here at two so Sadie, Kate and I can shop alone for a while."

_When Simon comes and we separate we can still talk._

_Thank goodness. I don't know if I can survive Auntie Tori's ranting and raving on all the deals and if Noah is hot or not .Or Reese. _

_I know how you feel. Kind of. Actually I have no idea what you're talking about but I wouldn't want to listen to that either._ I laughed out loud.

Auntie Tori looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Um… nothing. Coulter just told me something funny."

"I didn't hear him say anything." I tapped my head. "Oh, duh."

After that we shopped for a bit. While Auntie Tori found _plenty_ of clothing, shoes, and accessories, Kate and I had only found a few things each, and Coulter said that he would wait to purchase clothing till Uncle Simon took him away. When the time came to part ways Coulter thought, _I love you, _to me. I smiled at him and said, _I love you too. See you soon, and don't let Uncle Simon make you buy anything to impress me and for the love of Pete do not take any of his dating advice. It sucks. _It was his turn to laugh and get strange looks from the rest of the group. They looked at me and again I tapped my head.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You all make me feel so loved! I will keep on writing this story even if you guys are the only ones reading it! **


	11. Not a Chance in Your Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

Our last stop before we met up with Uncle Simon and Coulter, was a drug store. Auntie Tori told Kate and I to wait outside and that she would only be a minute. After she had left Kate asked, "What does she need in here? If she has a headache I'm sure Jeremy would have something. If she has a cold or the flu then we don't." Just then Auntie Tori came out of the store.

"Let's go meet Dumb-ass and Coulter." She said as she led us away from the store.

Once we had met up with 'dumb-ass and Coulter' we all decided that we had done enough shopping for today and that we would go back to Stonehaven. Uncle Simon went to his car and we went to ours.

About half-way home I asked, "So Auntie Tori what's in the bag you got at the drug store?"

"Nothing for me."

"So who's is it? What is it?" Auntie Tori sighed.

"I'm not telling you who's or what it is because the person it belongs to will want to tell you themselves."

"I we won't tell anyone, right guys?" Kate and Coulter shook their heads. "See?" Auntie Tori sighed again.

"Okay, fine."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in your life." She replied grinning.

"Uugh!"

_You know you shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business. _Coulter thought to me.

Ilet out a breath and leaned against him, pouting.

_You know, you look cute when you pout._ I rolled my eyes , but didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing the pout in my tone so I stayed silent for the rest of the car ride.

When we got home Kate and I went upstairs to our room to put our stuff away, me being careful to avoid dad. When I did tell him I would have someone else with me and Coulter hidden in a very special spot. As we passed the bathroom I heard someone throwing up and the stink of vomit rose to greet my nose. I told Uncle Simon not to eat the chocolate and the cinnamon bun, but he did and now he's paying for it.

When I finished putting my things away, I sat on my bed and summoned Liz.

"Hey Sadie! What's up?" Liz's cheery voice broke my concentration.

"Hey Liz. Auntie Tori is hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. Can you help me find out what it is?"

"Yup! I will be right back!" And then she vanished. A few minutes passed before Liz came back with a big grin on her face.

"If you really want to know go talk to your mom." And then she was gone.

I frowned. What does mom have to do with this? I went to mom and dad's room. As I opened the door dad walked out looking high as a kite, a massive grin on his face. He didn't even see me. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mom's voice came from behind the door.

"It's Sadie."

"Come in! I was just going to come find you."

I walked into the room to find mom grinning like the Cheshire cat. What was everyone so happy about? I looked around the room and saw the bag from the drug store on the bed. Suddenly my brain put all the pieces together. Drug store. Puking. Smiling. Either everyone was on drugs or Mom was pregnant, probably the latter.

"Mom, are you pregnant?" I asked hopefully.

"YES!" She shouted and I ran over to her to give her a hug. I had always wanted a sibling or two. Now I was going to have one.

_Coulter! Guess what!_

_Guessing by the excitement I can feel coming off you it's something good? Like your dad isn't going to kill me? A trip to Hawaii?_

_Even better! I'm going to be a big sister! Mom is pregnant!_

_What?! That's awesome! _ Mom let go of the hug, suddenly looking ill, before running to the bathroom.

_The only not so awesome part is the throwing up._

_I can see that being not so awesome._ I laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Dad's voice rang through the empty room. In all my happiness I forgot that I hadn't told him that Coulter had bit me so I said, "Oh just Coulter." As soon as I said the words I realized my mistake. Dad looked around and smelt the air searching for Coulter. Then his eyes shot towards me, a low growl coming from his chest.

"Sadie, why do you smell different?" His words were short and clipped. Crap.

_Run Coulter! Dad found me!_

"I-uh- well you see-" I ran past him and through the door. I had only made it a few feet when I heard dad's footsteps pounding behind me. I sampled the air and ran for the kitchen, the most populated area at the moment. I burst through the door and look around for something or someone to hide behind. The first person I saw was Noah, so that was who I hid behind. Noah turned around.

"Is there any reason you just dived behind me like I will make you invisible?"

"Um, yeah my dad is going to kill me so I kind of need a barrier between me and him."

"And you picked me because…"

"You were the first person I saw." The kitchen door burst open with a very angry dad to follow.

Noah took one look at him and said, "You'd be better to keep on running." So I did. Right past dad again but this time out into the forest.

_You know, if we ever need to practice our survival skills I would suggest making my dad mad._

_Great.__Where do you want to practice today?_

_The woods would be great._

_Then that's where I'm headed._

**If you ever have any input on what happens to any of the characters please let me know! Do you like the fact that Chloe is pregnant? That Derek is mad? If not say so!**


	12. Painting with Guns

Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Hey guys! I don't know the name or gender of Chloe's baby yet so if you have suggestions, suggest away!**

I met Coulter in the clearing where we Changed.

"So how do we go about this? Do we run or do we confront your dad?"

"I think we should confront him so his wolf side doesn't go crazy over chasing us."

"Good plan. Do we walk up to him and confront him out here or go to a place with other people?"

"Our best plan to avoid injury would to be in the same room as mom."

Coulter looked confused for a second then remembered that my mom was pregnant. We set off to find mom as quickly as possible, as well as trying to avoid dad.

We found mom in the kitchen, stuffing her face with chocolate pudding, with Great Aunt Lauren trying to take away the sugary snack.

Oh right. Great Aunt Lauren. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Moments later dad burst in the room, his eyes scanning until he found his target. Coulter. Dad marched over to Coulter who, very bravely might I add, stood his ground.

"Did you bite her?" Dad's words were barley audible.

"Yes." Coulter's response was surprisingly calm.

"Did she give her permission before you bit her?"

"I'm right here you know." I interjected but dad ignored me.

"Yes she gave her permission before I bit her." All the anger drained from dad's face. He suddenly looked old. He ran his hand over his face and turned to me.

"Just don't let him push you into anything you aren't ready for okay?"

I nodded and he walked over to mom wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"He did what?!"Great Aunt Lauren's indignant voice broke the silence.

I sighed and turned to her. "Coulter bit me. It's part of being mates and mentally connects us." I said.

"Being what?! Derek, Chloe, did you two know about this? They could take this as a licence to do whatever they please!" Great Aunt Lauren's ranting continued.

_Do you want to make a break for it?_ Coulter thought to me.

_Yup. Let's go._ We slowly backed out of the kitchen and walked upstairs. On our way we ran into Logan.

"Hey do you guys want to join us for paintball?"

"Sure who's us?" Replied Coulter.

"Me, Kate, Tori, Simon, Reese, Noah, Nick, and Mom. Dad is doing research, Jeremy and Antonio are shopping , Derek won't let Chloe play and won't leave her side, and I'm not even going to bother asking Lauren. Meet us in the yard in an hour."

After an hour had passed all who had agreed to play had congregated in the yard.

"I assume everyone knows the rules." said Nick as he handed out the guns and ammunition. "Team one will be Kate, Noah, Coulter, Me, and Simon. Team two will be Sadie, Elena, Reese, Tori, and Logan. You have two minutes of grace period. Go!" he shouted as we ran into our teams.

"We need to name our strengths." Spoke Elena.

"Well , you, me, Logan , and Sadie all have sight sound and smell and Sadie also has some ghosty friends to help her."Said Reese.

"I have my spells." Said Auntie Tori.

"Great. Now what are their strengths?"

"Almost the same as ours but Uncle Simon has different and weaker magic than Auntie Tori does."

Elena nodded. "Let's move."

We split up all going in different directions.

_I'm going to get you! _I thought to Coulter.

_Not if I get you first!_ He thought back.

_We'll see about that._

I went into a crouch and sampled the forest air. Bingo. I followed Coulter's scent, making sure I was down wind, looking over my shoulder to make sure noone was following me. It was getting dark so my sight was less reliable and it didn't help that Coulter was in the shady forest. I stopped and took a moment to summon Liz.

"Hey Liz, we are playing paintball and I'm tracking Coulter. Could you keep him distracted while I sneak up behind him and shoot him?"

"Sure thing! I'll keep an eye out for any potential threat as well!" she called over her shoulder as she raced off to find Coulter.

I took another deep breath and found Coulter's scent. I very quietly advance on him until I could see him through the bushes. I heard a crack on the opposite side if the clearing Coulter was standing in. Go Liz! Coulter's head shot in Liz's direction and I took my chance and pulled the trigger, colouring him with blues, yellows, pinks, and reds.

He raised his gun and shot at me, missing most of the time. We charged each other, still shooting, until I found myself pinned to the ground by Coulter.

_I told you I would get you!_

_Fine, you win…this time._ I grinned at the admit of his defeat. Then I was suddenly aware of his breath on my neck and his body pressed against mine. I let my thoughts slip through to Coulter. In return he nuzzled my neck, taking a deep breath. I felt thoughts of enchantment and the feeling of lust coming from Coulter. I rolled us over so I was straddling him and looked in his clouded with a multitude of emotions. I took my chance and shot him a few times in the chest. Before his shock wore off I pecked him on the cheek and ran away laughing.

_Whoa, that was so not cool._ The feeling of disappointment seeped through with Coulter's though.

_Just going to have to get me back then aren't you?_ I replied.

I burst out of the forest into the starting field to find Uncle Simon in a binding spell being shot by Auntie Tori and Reese, Kate and Logan duking it out, seeing who could dodge the most paint balls, and Nick and Elena darting in and out of the forest shooting at each other. The only two who weren't in the clearing were Coulter and Noah. I heard a snap behind me. I whirled around to see Noah and Coulter standing meters away from me, guns raised.

"Please, don't shoot me!"

**Did anyone else notice that after Coulter came down in his boxers and socks he never put more clothing on?**

**Tell me if you think the whole paintball thing was good because if you liked it then I can do more game thingys.**


	13. Pudding and Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

Just before the boys could let any paint fly, a whistle sounded, saving me.

I turned to Jeremy holding a whistle, Antonio standing beside him, arms full of groceries.

"Paintball is over. Get cleaned up and dinner will be ready soon." Said Antonio.

I felt warm arms go around my waist.

_You know, that was really mean._ Coulter's voice played through my head.

_It wasn't that mean. At least, not mean enough to deserve punishment?_ I asked.

_I suppose I can let it slide once._ I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I spoke aloud. I felt his lips press to mine. I kissed him back, short and sweet.

"We should go get cleaned up." said Coulter. I broke from his arms and took off across the yard.

"I dibs the shower first!" I called over my shoulder.

After I had cleaned off and got dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen. My nose was greeted by the smell of tomato sauce and fried beef. When I walked in Elena offered a plate to me I took it, and seeing as everyone already had food I walked over to the stove and piled my plate high with spaghetti and meatballs. I sat down beside Coulter, who was already half-way done his plate that had been piled higher than mine. Mom was standing at the counter eating off a plate piled high with enough food to challenge any werewolf's appetite. Now that I could get a good look at her, despite being maybe a week pregnant, you could see a small bump where the baby was.

_I bet mom's baby is going to be a werewolf._ I thought to Coulter. _ Look at her, she's already showing and she's maybe a week._

_Is that a good thing or a bad?_

_Overall that's a good thing. The baby will have better survival instincts._

We kept up small talk via thoughts while we were eating. You may think that a room full of werewolves would be noisy and obnoxious. That only applies if we aren't eating. It was dead silent throughout the whole room, except for Great Aunt Lauren who was mumbling a comment every now and then on how werewolves eat too much or that mom shouldn't be eating that much of spaghetti. After seconds and thirds I was getting full, so I excused myself and left Coulter to finish his fifth plate. Mom followed me out as well as Auntie Tori. When we all got out into the hallway mom asked if she could see me and Auntie Tori in her room. When we got there mom closed the door behind us.

"Aunt Lauren says there are two babies, and that at least one of them is a werewolf!" Mom exclaimed. Auntie Tori and I squealed with delight. " But," mom continued, "Aunt Lauren also says that the pregnancy will only last about four months, even shorter than Sadie's six months."

"Well then! We need to get baby shopping!" Exclaimed AuntieTori.

"We can head out as soon as I have a private word with Sadie. I'll meet you out in the van."

"Sounds good!" Auntie Tori shouted over her shoulder as she practically ran out the door.

Mom closed the door , went to the bed and sat down, motioning for me to do the same.

"What do you need to talk to me about mom?" I asked.

"I know you are being careful with Coulter," Mom said as she placed a hand on her growing stomach, "But please promise me that your younger siblings won't be aunties/uncles until they are at least five or six." I laughed and smiled.

"I, Sadie Elisabeth Souza, here by promise not to give birth until I am at least 20 years of age." I said as I raised my right hand.

Now it was mom's turn to laugh.

"Alright, alright. Now go have some fun." She said as she ushered me out the door.

I went down to the kitchen again to find Coulter, Reese, Nick, and Noah having a pudding eating contest, with Uncle Simon and Logan judging. I was so going to win this.

I sat down beside Coulter and grabbed a six pack of pudding and a spoon. All six of the boys looked at me with a questioning glance. Coulter shrugged and they poised over their pudding, Logan with a stop watch.

_I am so going to beat you._ I thought to Coulter.

_Don't count your chickens before they hatch._

"And…Go!" shouted Uncle Simon. I ripped open a pudding cup and scarfed it down in two bites, the next four going the same. I paused to see how far Coulter was. We were neck and neck. I tore open my last pudding but before I could finish my last spoonful Uncle Simon shouted, "Time!"

I looked up to see Nick with his fist in the air. As he celebrated Coulter thought to me, _Looks liked neither of us won._ Disappointment coloured his tone. I shrugged and got up out of my chair pulling him with me.

"Come on lets go for a walk." I said. As we approached the stairs that led to our rooms I stopped. It was getting dark so I went up the stairs to grab a blanket. Once I returned Coulter and I proceeded to go for our walk.

We walked for a while in the clearing then decided to go into the forest. It was completely dark now and I could see the stars twinkling above us through the trees. We walked in a comfortable silence hand in hand for a while until I stopped us in a small clearing and spread the blanket on the ground. We both lay down, my head on his chest, his arms around me.

"The stars are very bright tonight aren't they." Coulter spoke first.

"They are very bright." I agreed.

A shooting star shot across the night sky.

"Make a wish." I whispered as I made my own.

_I wish to be with you forever._ Our voices joined in one. I smiled and flipped over onto my stomach. I kissed him on his soft lips for a moment before pulling away, leaving Coulter wanting more. He chased the kiss and caught my lips in a firm but gentle and sweet kiss. We pulled away for air and I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Sadie Souza and Coulter- wait, what was Coulter's last name?

"Hey Coulter,"

"Mm."

"What's your last name?"

"Ryan."

"That's a nice last name."

He turned his head to look at me.

"And what would be a not nice last name?"

"Uh… for you? Um…Well your last name could be Dolter."

"Coulter Dolter? Really?"

"Hey it rhymes!" I exclaimed. Coulter laughed.

_You know, if we are going to be together forever we will probably get married someday, legally of course, although in the werewolf world we kind of already are._ I thought.

_If you want that. We could be Mr. and Mrs. Ryan._ I smiled.

_I want that. I get to be Sadie Ryan, wife of Coulter Ryan._ Now it was his turn to smile.

_I love you._ His voice was full of his feelings.

_I love you too._

A cold wind blew through the trees making me shiver and press myself closer to Coulter. His arms tightened around me and he yawned. The comfortable silence settled in once again, and soon we were both asleep on the blanket in the woods.

**Did you like it? Was it good? Am I moving too fast or too slow? Say so! Please review they make me happy and gets you more story faster. I'm thinking I might skip a few months just so I can get to the end of Chloe's pregnancy because I really want to write that but if you guys want me to hold out and take it slow I can do that too. Thank you for all the baby name and gender suggestions so far! Please give me some more!**


	14. OhRight

**Disclaimer : I do not own DP. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

I was pulled out of my blissful sleep by someone snickering.

"Quick go get Lauren." A voice said.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't move. I tried to move my body, same thing. I took stalk of what I could hear and smell. I took a deep breath and smelled Coulter. Oh. Right. Great.

I heard angry footsteps pound through the forest.

"What do you mean you found them sleeping in the forest!" Great Aunt Lauren's indignant shouts rang through the forest.

The angry footsteps got closer. I heard someone snicker.

I was finally able to get my body to respond to my commands. I scrambled up, kicking Coulter on the way.

"Oof. Watch your feet." Coulter's voice came from on the ground. " You know what never mind." He said as he heard the mad lady fast approaching. He stood up and picked up the blanket we had been sleeping on. Coulter had almost finished folding it when Great Aunt Lauren came stomping into the clearing.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" she shouted. Coulter and I winced at the loud sound. "Sadie I thought you were more responsible than to go off and have sex with a boy you hardly know! And you!" She turned to Coulter. " How dare you do that to my niece!"

"Whoa hold the phone!" I shouted at her. "I did NOT have sex with Coulter. We went for a walk last night and fell asleep in the woods talking, with no clothing removed, not even a hoodie."

"Yeah and as much as I love Sadie we are not ready for that and even then, a forest?" Coulter put in.

Great Aunt Lauren stood there, a look of shock on her face.

_Let's go._ I thought to Coulter as I grabbed his hand and the blanket. We walked back to the house, leaving Great Aunt Lauren standing there like an idiot, me smiling the whole way.

We went to the library to find grandpa and Antonio in deep discussion about money, or something of the sorts.

"Hello Sadie, Coulter. I trust you two are being responsible." Said Grandpa.

"At least someone thinks so." I muttered.

"And why would you say that?" asks Antonio.

"Coulter and I fell asleep on our walk last night and this morning someone found us and when and got Great Aunt Lauren. When she found us she started yelling me about having sex with a boy I just met." I explained.

Grandpa stood up and said, "I'll go talk to her." Leaving us alone with Antonio.

"Why don't you two go find Chloe. I'm sure she could use some help." Said Antonio.

_Help with what?_ I thought.

"She's in the kitchen. Alone." Said Antonio. I shot out the door and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the doors to find flour everywhere, eggs dripping off the counter and fridge, and mom standing in the middle with a bowl and a spoon eating more batter than she was putting in the cupcake tin.

I walk over to her, take the bowl away and hand her a cloth. She gave me a dejected look but she started cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"He when out with Simon and Nick to do something." Mom said as she wiped up some egg on the fridge. Mom's hair was almost white from flour and when she turned around to wipe the egg off the counter a cloud of flour followed her.

"Uh…" I turned to see Coulter standing in the door way with a dumb look on his face. I laughed at him and handed him the bowl.

"Mom can be a bit of a messy baker."

"I see." He says as he sets down the bowl on the counter.

I smiled and thought _It's been a bit since we last Changed. Do you want to try tonight?_

_Sure, sounds great!_ Coulter thought back.

"Hey mom, Coulter and I are going to Change, so if you need us that's where we'll be." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Be careful!" mom shouted after us as we headed out the kitchen doors.

We both ran up to our rooms and put on new clothes. I grabbed a blanket and some snacks for after. I met Coulter in the field just outside he forest.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

_As ready as I'll ever be._ I replied.

We made our way to our clearing. When we got there we set our stuff down anc undressed, backs to each other. We had agreed on the way to the clearing that we would Change at the same time so no one saw anything . After ten minutes of agony I rested, now a wolf. Coulter had finished a few minutes before me so while I rested he pawed and poked at me wanting to play.

_Come on! Hurry up!_ He complained.

_Okay!Okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch! _

I stood up feeling much better. I looked around and smelled the forest. Coulter pawed at the ground and whined, wanting to run and play. I spotted an opening in the bush to Coulter's right and bolted for it. He wanted to run, I'd give him something to chase.

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I know, I know, it's been ages since I've updated. It's the end of the year and so I have to study for my finals, and my grandparents are moving and I'm running short on input from you guys! I love it when you guys review( it makes me write faster). I promise you that when life ends(aka exams) I will devote a good 3 chapters a week at least. Thank you for those who are still reading! You all make my day.**


End file.
